Amour Fou
by Capricorn91
Summary: When Hermione wakes up in 1944 to find herself as a member of the Black family and lover of the famous Tom Marvolo Riddle, how is she supposed to get out of it? Does she even want to get out of it? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I own nothing but the plot, the characters etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Amour Fou**

**Chapter one**

With the first light of dawn Hermione Granger woke up in her comfortable four-poster bed in Hogwarts. This morning would be the same as every other morning this year. She would get up early, so she'd have the bathroom all by herself, Hermione never understood how girls like Lavender could spend one hour to get ready every morning. Afterwards she'd have an early breakfast, do some research about the Horcruxes, meet up with the boys and together they would go to their first lesson.

With a yawn the bushy-haired girl pushed back her blanket and sat up, her brown eyes still closed. Slowly opening them, she expected to see the first beams of sunlight shining in through the windows of Gryffindor tower, warmly illuminating the room. Everything would glow in a rich gold, perfectly contrasting the full blood red of her satin sheets. But nothing was as Hermione expected it to be. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She half jumped off the bed when she realized that her sheets were green instead of red, a beautiful emerald green glowing in a dim light. Surprisingly the light didn't come from the early morning sun, but from dying embers in the fireplace.

The whole room was a mixture of green and silver, from the carpet over the wall to the curtains. It all reminded her of a certain house she didn't like very much. To be more exact: it was a house she hated with every fibre of her being. Although it was impossible for any Gryffindor to set one foot into the Snake house, this was the place where Hermione found herself to be; the Slytherin dorms.

'_This can't all be true,'_ she told herself, '_I just can't be there, it is impossible!_'

Hermione squinted her eyes and looked around the room once again, but nothing had changed. It was still green and silver, dark and slightly uncomfortable.

'_It can only be a dream. Probably a nightmare'_ she thought sardonically.

She pinched herself in the arm, first very gently, then becoming more firmly, but nothing happened. And then, out of nowhere, she slapped her hand against her head and let out a small laugh.

'_It must have been Harry and Ron, playing jokes on me as always'_, she thought relieved, finally having found the solution to this mysterious riddle. While she climbed out of bed and walked into the huge bathroom to take a shower, her mind was so occupied with thoughts of revenge that she didn't realize the other differences at first.

But when she had stepped out of the hot shower, draped a white, fluffy towel around her body, dried her wet hair with a quick spell and looked at herself in the mirror, she did notice that something was not as it was supposed to be. Her eyes weren't the warm gold-brown orbs, with their honey coloured sparkle anymore, instead she found herself staring into dark chocolate brown eyes, almost black and now wide open in shock. Her skin was a milky white with only a hint of the honey colour she once possessed and her usually bushy hair was not at all bushy anymore; it was the same rich colour of her eyes and cascaded around her face in soft curls, perfectly framing her milk white face. She looked darker and more mysterious than ever before, but she also looked more beautiful than she had ever dreamed of.

'_Oh my god! This cannot be true!_', Hermione thought and the desperation and hysteria came rushing back. _'Ron and Harry would never be able to perform such a spell, it is too perfect!'_

She rushed back to the dorms, eager to find any evidence as to where she was and what had happened. On the nightstand next to her bed, she noticed a small book, resembling a diary and she picked it up. A name was written on the first page, as well as a date: September 1st, 1944. And the name was Lucretia Hermione Black.

'_Oh no… this can not be true! It has to be some sick, sick joke they are playing on me' _Hermione silently pleaded. But her logic told her that this was no harmless prank, she really was in the past, but why was that girl named Hermione as second name? It couldn't be just a coincidence, so she turned some pages until she saw a photograph pasted into the diary.

It was taken in a sweet café and showed herself and a slightly younger boy, who resembled her hugely. A small note was written underneath the picture: _Me and Orion this summer (1944)._

The name stirred something deep in her brain and she remembered the day when Sirius had shown her his family tree. As the memories came back bit by bit, she realized with surprise that Orion Black was Sirius father and that he indeed had a sister named Lucretia Black, born in 1927. But there was never any indication that she had the second name, neither did Sirius ever say that Hermione looked like his aunt.

She definitely needed time to think it all through now, so she decided to take a walk outside the castle. Hermione climbed down the stairs totally oblivious of anything happening around her, as what she had just discovered was playing over and over in her head. She was Lucretia Hermione Black, a member of the noble and most ancient house of Black. She still couldn't believe it. What would Sirius think of that?

'_Well probably he'd never believe me and just laugh at me for a long time'_ she mused. A thought she found perfectly understandable, since it was absolutely ridiculous that she, Hermione Granger, proud to be muggleborn, could actually be his father's sister.

So absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione hadn't realized that she had arrived in the common room and someone gave her a surprised glance from one of the green armchairs standing in front of the crackling fireplace.

"Well well, someone's up early", the stranger commented in an amused tone, his deep voice vibrating through the silence. "Care to tell me why?"

Quickly hiding the fact that he had frightened her to death with his sudden appearance, Hermione focused her gaze on the man lounging before her, meanwhile trying to think of the right thing to answer. But somehow she felt unable to speak as she was lost in the twirling grey pools that were his eyes.

After a minute, which felt like eternity to her, he smirked at her, amusement playing evidently in his beautiful eyes.

"Did I make you speechless, sweetheart? Come over here and answer my question!"

The brown-haired girl was broken out of her reverie and she took one small step towards him, while studying his appearance. His dark brown, almost black hair fell messily into his handsome face giving him the air of someone who had just woken up, but someway he exuded an aura of power and might. Although he was sitting relaxed in a comfy chair, she could see the muscles rippling under his simple black shirt.

All in all, she had to admit he was the best-looking she had ever met. In a way he was a mixture of the casual flirtatiousness of Sirius Black in his younger years, and the haughty, sophisticated manner Draco Malfoy showed off so often.

With a shock she remembered the face, she had seen it in the yearbook of 1945, and it belonged to none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle.

'Oh my god, I'm alone with the future Dark Lord. He's going to kill me in a second' her mind screamed hysterically. 'Run, Hermione, run!' For a second she was tempted to really run away, but it was not a realistic option. She tried to calm herself down and think logically, clinging to the thought that in this body, in this time, she was probably one of his "friends" (for want of a better word).

Composing herself and straightening her back, she walked towards the man, who would become her always present nightmare and stopped merely inches before she would touch him.

Hermione was totally caught off guard when he put his hands on her petite waist and pulled her closer, while piercing her with his now cold grey eyes.

"So?"

"Ehmm… well… I…" she stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

'_Come on, 'Mione, don't be such a coward! You've faced worse than a boy asking you a simple question!'_

Mustering up all her courage, she leaned in just a little bit more, so his breath was puffing softly against her skin and whispered "Because I missed you!"

For a moment Hermione thought she had gone too far, he'd probably strangle her right here and then. But that moment passed and his actual reaction surprised her far more.

He laughed. It was short and if you listened closely, filled with bitterness, but nonetheless it was a laugh.

"That was a good one, love, I almost believed you."

But before she could answer, he crashed his mouth on hers in a brutal kiss.

A/N: So this is my first try and I hope someone likes it. Sorry for the bad English, but I'm from Germany and I've never written anything before (reading english fanfictions is a lot easier). Anyway, I had the whole idea for this story in my head, so I gave it a shot!

And I changed Lucretia's year of birth from 1925 to 1927, so she would be in the same year as Tom.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated=)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:So after such a long wait, here is finally chapter two. I hope you're not to mad for the long wait and will give it another shot. Next chapters won't take that long, I promise!**

**Chapter two**

Before it even registered in her mind, he had the buttons of her white school blouse undone, lazily brushing his fingertips against the soft skin of her stomach. With every touch of his cool fingers, she felt herself press even closer to him, the heat inside her growing with any second.

While his hands were doing miracles to her hot flesh, his lips were still pressed on hers in a fierce, passionate kiss.

Although her mind screamed at her to stop, Hermione could feel the fire starting to grow in her stomach, burning with untameable desire. Just as his obviously experienced hands snuck their way up her back to the clasp of her black satin bra (something the real Hermione would never have worn), a nervous cough from behind interrupted them. Suddenly struck by the reality of what she was doing, and more importantly with whom she was doing it, Hermione quickly stood up and stumbled backwards, desperately trying to button up her blouse with shaking hands.

From the corner of her eye she saw Tom leaning back casually in his comfortable green armchair, a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at the person who had stopped their little encounter.

The confused witch slowly turned her head around to look at the intruder and nearly fainted from shock, as it was none other than Sirius Black himself.

'Oh my god, he's gonna tell everyone that I kissed Voldemort and then everybody's gonna hate me!'

'This can't be him' a more logical side of her brain interjected, 'He isn't even alive yet in this time and he is also much older'.

As she observed him closer, she could see the differences to the Sirius she knew, when he was still alive. But it had to be a close relative, since he had the same black hair, the same grey eyes, and the same charming smile, which made almost every girl swoon over him like an idiot. He looked so much like the young Sirius from Harry's old pictures that Hermione couldn't help staring at him. Suddenly she remembered the picture from Lucretia's diary;_ me and Orion this summer_.

"It's way too early to see my half-naked sister snogging you senseless, Tom!" the Sirius look-alike laughed.

With a sly grin, Tom replied "You have to tell your sister that. I sat here in this chair, minding my own business, when she came down throwing herself at me like a banshee".

At the end of the sentence, his grey eyes sparkled with amusement, whilst Hermione's expression resembled a gaping fish.

'How dare he say something like that! That sick bastard is humiliating me!'

Determined to not let him embarrass her, she opened her mouth, ready to scream at him for that insult until her throat was sore.

"How dare…" she began her tirade, but in a swift move Tom had stood up and had placed one slender finger upon her lips, silencing her.

"Shush darling, you don't want to wake everybody up, do you?" he asked in such an innocent tone you might almost believe him. Too stunned to get out a single word, she just stood there looking at him unbelievingly.

"That's what I thought" he said and with one last triumphant grin, he turned to the black haired boy, motioning for them to leave. "Let's go Orion, I'm getting bored", and with that they climbed through a hole in the stone wall, leaving Hermione alone in the Slytherin common room.

Barely realizing what she was doing, the confused girl sank down in the same green armchair, Tom was occupying earlier, meanwhile trying to sort her twirling thoughts.

She couldn't believe what had just happened, one moment she found out she was Hermione Lucretia Black, Sirius' aunt, the next moment she was kissing Lord bloody Voldemort, only to be insulted by him seconds later. And to add to it all, she had just met Sirius' father, who was apparently her younger brother. This just couldn't get any worse.

Why did this have to happen to her of all people? This wasn't just some bad joke; she was seriously meddling with time here. Everything could turn out wrong, like Sirius never being born, or Tom Riddle never becoming the Dark Lord. Wait a moment… where did that come from? Of course he would become Lord Voldemort and she, Hermione Granger, couldn't do anything to prevent it.'

'But he is such a great kisser' a voice in her head chipped in. Hermione shook her head furiously. This was ridiculous, she had to get out of this body soon, it was already infiltrating her mind.

Just as she was about to figure out the next step of her plan, two girls came down the stairs from the seventh year girls' dormitory. One of them looked rather similar to Hermione's current appearance, although her hair was jet black and her features were more aristocratic. The other girl had long blond hair and pale skin, which together with her slim figure made her stunningly beautiful even in her plain school uniform.

"Why did you get up so early? I mean it's Sunday, normally you sleep till noon!" the blonde girl said in an accusing tone. Her voice was soft, but it also held an icy edge, like a cold winter wind.

"Well …" Hermione started to answer, but the other witch interrupted her. "Never mind little cousin, Elena and I were heading for the great hall to get some breakfast, are you coming or not?" she asked, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. Her voice was demanding and cold, it reminded her of the cruel tone of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione quickly stood up, nervously straightened her skirt and walked towards them. "Of course, I was only waiting for you two" she lied.

Making a mental note that the blonde's name was Elena and that the black-haired witch was apparently her cousin, Hermione followed them out of the common room.

On the way to the great hall, she once again scanned the Black family tree in her head and searched for a female cousin of Orion and Lucretia. The only one she could think of was Walburga Black, Sirius' mother. But this girl walking next to her could never be the same as the screaming woman in the portrait of number 12, Grimmauld Place. She was beautiful, although not in the same way as Elena. She exuded an aura of might and pureblood superiority. There could be no mistaking that she was indeed a Black; and proud to be one for that matter.

Lucretia Black however, Hermione wasn't so sure about. This made it even more difficult for her to behave the way it was expected from her. Apparently, Lucretia was friends with most of the Slytherins, including Voldemort himself (although she couldn't quite categorize their relationship as friends, since they were obviously not just that) and she also seemed to get along with her family, her name on the tapestry was the best proof for that. But somehow Hermione got the feeling that Lucretia wasn't the same as her cousin Walburga, she just didn't know what made her different.

Well she had to figure this out later, as they were approaching the great hall and she could already hear the talking and laughing, the clattering of plates and cups from behind the doors.

As they entered the great hall, Tom and some other, rather dark looking guys came towards them. 'Probably the soon-to-be death eaters' Hermione thought. She scanned through the group of six only being able to name one of them for certain; Orion was standing right next to Tom, smirking at her with those too familiar grey eyes. The other four guys reminded her faintly of some death eaters, but she couldn't quite place them.

"Good morning girls, enough beauty sleep?" one of the boys asked loudly.

With a haughty look, Elena mustered him from head to toe and replied dryly "Yes, something I can't say for you, Avery".

Oh yeah, of course, the boy with sandy blond hair was Avery senior. Now she only had to figure out three more names, so she wouldn't be caught off-guard.

He looked so shocked, Hermione had to keep herself from laughing out loud by biting her before he could think of a suitable comeback, Elena quickly said "Well we better get going, breakfast is almost over and I'm starving". She winked at Hermione and with a "see you later" to the boys, the girls quickly made their way to the Slytherin table.

Just as Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to talk to any of them, someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "Meet me tonight at 11 o' clock on the astronomy tower!" Tom whispered in her ear, his hot breath puffing against her skin, leaving a tingling sensation. "And don't be late" he added and with that he let go of her arm and followed his friends out of the hall.


End file.
